Tudo em 4 horas
by Aiko Toshio
Summary: Kagome narra seu intervalo de 4 horas de duração entre duas aulas da faculdade. Um dia que parecia ser chato, transforma-se num dia agitado e cheio de emoções. "InuxKag"; UA.
1. Terça

14h40, acabou a primeira e penúltima aula do meu dia. Minha próxima aula seria apenas de 18h30. Saí correndo da sala pra tentar alcançar um colega de turma, eu estava desesperada pra falar com ele. Motivo? Fazer dupla com ele pra fazer um trabalho de Estrutura de Dados II, ou como todos chamam: ED II. Eu estava num nível de desespero que seria capaz de chorar por causa desse trabalho idiota, caso eu não achasse que eu estava sendo fraca se o fizesse.

Desculpa, eu nem me apresentei e fui logo desabafando, né? Sou Kagome Higurashi, estudo ciência da computação e estou no quarto período. Sou alta, esguia, com curvas -mas sem exageros, cabelos negros alcançando a cintura e sempre sou vista pelo campus andando com a mochila da minha banda preferida nas costas. Que banda é essa? Paramore!!!

Voltando... Falei com meu amigo e ele disse que não tinha grupo. FIQUEI TÃÃÃO FELIZ!!! Vocês não têm noção! Eu tinha perguntado pra três pessoas diferentes e todas estavam em um grupo de três pessoas (máximo permitido) com pessoas que eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta depois! Resumindo a gente vai fazer o trabalho juntos e de quebra o de POO também! Ah! POO significa Programação Orientada a Objeto. É muita sigla nesse curso mesmo... quem quiser fazer esse curso vá logo se preparando. E o pior que esse não é a pior parte do curso. Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

Depois do meu grande feito... [AT: Grande Feito?? Tudo que você fez foi sair perguntando por aí se o povo tinha grupo ou não feito uma retardada desesperada u.u] DEPOIS DO MEU GRANDE FEITO!! Ò.Ó Fui tomar um suco de limão (melhor do campus inteiro *.*) [AT: eu sei *¬*] só que tinha acabado o limão (NÃÃÃÃO) [AT: poooooxa!! Você é uma inútil mesmo u.u'] CAHAM!! então decidi tomar uma lata de coca-cola mesmo. [AT: pura inchação de lingüiça, né?? Só pra essa oneshot não ficar micho-oneshot u.u].

Depois de tomar a coca-cola [AT: e quase a lata junto...] affe!! Então... depois disso fui correndo para o laboratório de informática (o mais perto e que pegasse orkut e msn, porque o laboratório especial para o meu curso é quase tudo bloqueado (filhos da... esquece).

E agora começa meu drama... [AT: AGORA É QUE COMEÇA O DRAMA??!! *desmaia*]. Para começar "bem" eu fico esperando um computador ficar vago... (5 minutos porque tinha uma pessoa na minha frente na fila de espera) [AT: Cadê o drama? *escondida atrás da parede de chumbo*] Entro no orkut, respondo O scrap que me deixaram (pessoa não popular dá nisso... QUANDO tem scrap pra responder é um só) e entro no ebuddy (ebuddy mesmo, porque o msn pré-histórico que tinha não entrava de jeito nenhum) rezando para o meu amigo estar online. Ele estava muito triste ontem de noite... E o pior que ele não quis me contar [AT: imagina o quão curiosa ela não ficou! O codinome dela devia ser curiosa u.ú] curiosa eu até que tava, mas eu tava mais preocupada com ele do que curiosa =x [AT: HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ!!!!] ¬¬ Ignorando... Quando o ebuddy FINALMENTE entrou (dava pra fazer teia de aranha enquanto eu esperava u.u) ele não estava online, claro. [AT: explicite, minha filha, porque ninguém tá na sua cabeça não u.ú] É verdade n.n' Ele também faz ciência da computação, só que em outra universidade e ele está no primeiro período, então provavelmente ele estava lá. CRUZES COMO O PARÁGRAFO TÁ GRANDE!!!!!!!!

O nome dele é Inuyasha Taisho, mais ou menos da mesma altura que eu, cabelos prateados alcançando a cintura, tem o MESMO gosto que eu (pelo menos até onde eu o conheço) [AT: é bom explicitar isso... HOHOHOHO ] Safada ¬¬ [AT: não falei nada!] pff... Chequei o orkut de novo, vai que ele deixava um scrap? Mas nada tinha lá. Então fui para o ler algumas histórias, mas sempre checando o ebuddy pra ver se ele tinha entrado. Eu estava muito preocupada com ele [AT: É O AMOOOOOOOOOORRRRR] se rebaixou, hein? [ AT: droga!] Terminei o capítulo recém postado no site (indo para o ebuddy de 5 em 5 segundos) e nenhum sinal de vida dele.

Depois de um bom tempo (leia-se: 20 minutos), desisti e fui perambular pelo campus [AT: VAGABUDA QUE NÃO TEM NADA PARA FAZER!!] eu não tinha nada MESMO para fazer (nem essa coisa pra aturar) [AT: EII!! Eu tava em hiatus] ¬¬ Ignorando... Quando, de repente, eu vejo um ser de cabelos prateados indo em minha direção [AT: MOOOONSTROOO!! FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!! NÃO NÃO!!! PEGUEM AS BAZUCAS!!] É o Inuyasha, ôô DEMÊNCIA!!! [AT: Suspendam tudo!! *¬*].

Eu sorri para ele, ele sorriu de volta [AT: sééééério???? ¬¬]. Cumprimentos padrões à parte, sentamos e conversamos um pouco. Ele tava bem melhor! (ufa!) Tinha resolvido o problema, mas mesmo assim não quis me dizer qual foi o problema.

Eu não sei direito como aconteceu, mas o assunto continuou fluindo, fluindo, fluindo e quando me dei conta ele me roubou um beijo. A princípio fiquei chocada, mas segundos depois sorri para ele como quem diz "quero um beijo mais longo, se candidata?" e não é que ele disse que sim?? [AT: Eu também quero!! ops!! eu sou você =x Beijo boooommmmmmmm!! *¬*] Ficamos um pouco se beijando, mas ele tinha que se lembrar de perguntar as horas, né????

[AT: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO]

São 16h45 – Falei sorrindo.

Putz! Tenho que ir! Tenho meia hora pra chegar no colégio dos meus irmãos, meus pais viajaram, entende? Sou eu que vou buscá-los no colégio essa semana – Falou ele com ar de pesar.

Tudo bem – Falei com um sorriso, mesmo estando um pouco triste dele ter que ir – Vá lá! Tchau!

Choquem-se ou não, ele se despediu com um selinho! E eu voltei para o laboratório pra esperar a próxima aula.


	2. Quinta

Quinta-feira, saí um pouco antes da aula de administração (é... o povo de ciência da computação tem aula de administração u.u'), ou seja, eu tenho uma hora a mais de aula vaga. EBAAA!

Nem me preocupei em falar com o meu amigo pra combinar de fazer o trabalho de EDII, eu tava ansiosa para ver se Inuyasha iria aparecer de novo. [AT: só ficaram e a garota já vicia no menino u.u'] vai dizer que você não? [AT: Não devo se intrometer na história =x] Ô Aiko Toshio, se você não deve se intrometer na história, o que você está fazendo agora?!?![AT: tá tá tá...] Você viciou nele ou não? [AT: vai discutir comigo no meio da história??] Hump u.ú

Voltando... Como eu tinha largado mais cedo eu fui para o laboratório entrar no msn e checar o orkut [AT: Um doce para quem adivinhar se tinha scrap!! Um doce nada... vou ficar pobre assim, todo mudo vai acertar *cara de inteligente*], como não tinha nenhum scrap [AT: Viu??] DEIXA EU CONTINUAR A HISTÓRIA!! [AT: vai vai vai] ù.ú como não tinha nenhum scrap eu entrei no msn, vai que ele tava online? [AT: ele estava?!] tava *.* E o melhor: ele disse que o problema dele tava resolvido! (ou foi o que eu entendi) [AT: affe]. Conversamos um pouco, mas ele teve que ir almoçar [AT: De duas horas da tarde?] deixa ele!

Ele saiu e não voltou mais. [AT: cruzes!] Eu fiquei perambulando pela internet, tentando achar fanfic pra ler ou comunidades pra ficar lendo a descrição, mas não achei nada de interessante. Às 15h eu saí do computador e fui perambular pelo campus, sabe como é, né? Socializar com gente de carne e osso as vezes é bom [AT: acho que achei o motivo da não popularidade dela!] Vai sonhando u.u Confesso que eu estava mais preocupada em achar o Inuyasha, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ter resolvido ficar na faculdade para estudar ou para ter aula [AT: tu não sabe o horário do garoto não, é?] Ele não é meu namorado... ainda! [AT: boa!].

Mas enquanto eu procurava o Inuyasha eu fui abordada por um amigo meu que faz jornalismo, o nome dele é Houjo (ele é gay assumidíssimo). Eu e Houjo ficamos conversando um pouco (leia-se: eu contava para ele sobre meu dia com Inuyasha - que foi numa terça-feira). Do nada um ser brota na minha frente e estava evidente que ele estava zangado. [AT: quem era? Quem era?] Inuyasha *¬* [AT: tu não tinha hora melhor para falar com Houjo não?]. Sem falar nada ele virou as costas e saiu andando.

- - Eu disse num fôlego só e Houjo acenou mostrando que entendeu - INUYASHA!

Eu não precisei correr, acelerei o passo e o alcancei [AT: ainda bem que ele não acelerou o passo também] verdade ^^

- Inuyasha, você entendeu errado! - Eu disse com um olhar triste.

- E o que foi que eu entendi errado? - Falou ele seco e saiu andando.

Não precisava ser um gênio para ver que ele estava com raiva, né? Mas NA HORA eu não entendia o porquê [AT: affe!! BURRA!] Depois eu entendi o porquê, inteligência rara! Eu estava mais preocupada em esclarecer! Depois eu iria analisar! [AT: ah tá!! Avisa né?] E você deixa?? [AT: continua a história logo! *modo saída de emergência on*]. Tá tá. Eu saí andando atrás dele, quando o alcancei eu segurei o braço dele e falei:

- Inu, Houjo é gay!

- Sei - Falou sarcástico.

- HOUJO! - Gritei chamando Houjo.

- Diz - Disse Houjo depois que se aproximou.

- Você gosta de homem ou de mulher? - Falou Inuyasha antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa.

- Homem, claro! Uii - disse se abanando.

[AT (aos leitores): Depois que eu vi o Houjo como gay numa fic eu achei que encaixou perfeitamente! Houjo para mim é gay agora!!]

Inuyasha ficou pensativo na hora, não sei ao certo com o quê: ou ele estava pensando se era verdade ou ele estava pensando uma maneira de tirar o Houjo de lá sem ser rude. Qualquer que fosse a verdadeira, eu estava nervosa. Eu não queria nenhum moto de briga no nosso relacionamento [AT: nem namora ainda e já chama de relacionamento! Affe] tá bom... ainda não iniciado, feliz? [AT: sim ^^]

- Ainda necessitam de mim? - Perguntou Houjo.

- Não - Falou Inuyasha rude de novo.

- Inuyasha, não seja tão rude com ele! - Repreendi-o após Houjo ter saído.

- Tanto faz - Falou Inuyasha dando de ombros.

Eu fiquei calada. Eu não sabia se falava algo para descontraí-lo, se retomava o assunto ou se pulava nos braços dele para tacar um beijo nele [AT: terceira opção!! Terceira opção!! o/] Eu preferi esperar um pouco para ver o se Inuyasha resolvia fazer algo.

Não precisei esperar muito, de repente, no meio do campus, Inuyasha me puxou e me deu um beijo. Correspondi logo depois que percebi o ato dele. Cara!! COMO ELE BEIJA BEM!

Quando nos separamos por falta de ar (claro que não iria ser por vontade própria ;-) ), nos sentamos em um banco que tinha por perto. Eu tive a impressão que tinha gente alí... Estranho... [AT: acho que saíram porquê acharam a cena de vocês muito indecente u.u] DANOSSE! Puritanismo demais não acha? [AT: verdade u.u]. Conversamos um pouco, mas ele foi embora logo. Sabem como é né? Povo de ciência da computação tem muito o que fazer =] [AT: * falso acesso de tosse*] que foi? [AT: me engasguei com minha saliva] ¬¬ [AT: sério!!] Ahaaamm ¬¬ Bom... depois que ele foi para a faculdade eu fui para o laboratório verificar o orkut e o msn de novo [AT: E de novo sem scraps!!]

------------------------------------------------Aiko Toshio---------------------------------------------------------

Olares!!!

Resolvi fazer uma continuação para a oneshot! Não sei quantos caps vão ter... vai ser uma fic espontânea! Enquanto tiver gente lendo e eu tiver criatividade essa fic vai ter continuação!

Às Leitoras:

.anny-chaan': Fiz uma continuação ^^ Espero que tenha gostado!! Se continuar lendo (e se eu tiver criatividade o bastante *apanha*) eu continuo continuando (OMG essa foi tosca!). Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^ Quem não queria um trabalho que fosse para apenas passar o dia com o namorado/ficante/peguete? bjuu


	3. me irritem, os mato

Caaara... Hoje o dia foi chato!! Nrm te conto! Mas vou resumir... Eu tinha uma aula de reposição (a qual eu não achei) [AT: Boniiiiito ¬¬] Tinha que fazer um trabalho e o cara faltou e pra terminar UM CARA FICOU ENCHENDO MEU SACO PERGUNTANDO ONDE SERIA A AULA DE REPOSIÇÃO ACHANDO QUE EU TAVA MENTINDO QNDO EU DISSE QUE NÃO SABIA!!! [AT: Estresse faz mal para a pressãããããão] &$%& -¨$ a pressão u.u

Mas tudo bem... eu supero u.u [AT: depois de quase matar o garoto por asfixia =x ] Essa parte não se fala u.ú [AT: Agora já foi]

Depois que eu quase matei o cara, Inuyasha chegou [AT: Por acaso foi ele que salvou o carinha irritante chamado Ruga] Kouga!!! Enfim.... Nós nos beijamos um pouco.... Conversamos... e aé ele foi pra faculdade.

Quando eu tava abrindo a porta do laboratório, chegou a mensagem: ÁT: que quase A matou]

"Tenho algo sério para falar com você sobre Inuyasha.

Sango"

Meu pensamento? Fudeu!

Desculpem a demora!!!

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem o cap curto =T

*criatividade em baixa*


	4. Droga! pt1

Final de mais uma aula... É incrivel como a faculdade pode lhe esgotar mentalmente tão rápido... [AT: como se fosse por isso que você está "mentalmente esgotada" ¬¬] Tá... u.u Na verdade eu passei a aula toda só copiando e tentando adivinhar o que era aquela mensagem de Sango dois dias atrás... Ela não quis me contar por telefone, então ela vem aqui hoje... Na verdade ela deve estar chegando...

Jogo minha mochila nas costas e saio da sala indo para o ponto de encontro que marcamos. Passa um tempo e quando olho no relógio 14h45... Por que ela sempre atrasa?? [AT: pq vc ainda se importa??] Porque normalmente ela se atrasa nas piores horas ¬¬ [AT: Compra um relógio pra ela] Ela tem um no cel... com alarme e tudo u.u [AT: affe u.ú]

Quando finalmente ela chegou eu quase pulei no pescoço dela reclamando do atraso, mas é claro que ela se safou u.ú [AT: pq?] se eu matasse ela, eu não teria como saber o porquê da mensagem u.u.

-Vamos ao que interessa: fala logo o que você quis dizer com aquela mensagem – Falei ansiosa.

-Que mensagem? - Disse ela para me irritar.

-FALA LOGO &$¨#!!!!! - Explodi.

-Calma! Eu falo! Lembra quando você me disse que você e o Inuyasha estão de de rolo? - Apenas balancei com a cabeça concordando para não tomar tempo – Pronto! No fim de semana me contaram que a fama dele não está lá essas coisas todas...

-Explica – Falei impaciente.

-Tão dizendo que ele passou a beber bastante depois que ele voltou do intercâmbio no começo do ano e... - Disse ela escolhendo as palavras.

i-Eu sei disso... Ele sabe disso... Isso não é problema nenhum. Mas esse não é o verdadeiro motivo, é? - Falei temerosa. Afinal, o que ela tava escondendo??

-Bom... Dizem também que ele tá fumando e... Metido... envolvido em drogas... - Falou ela quase se preparando para fugir.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. O que eu faria? Eu não queria escolher ele e depois ficar com remorso porque ela tinha razão. Ele tinha falado em estar bebendo muito, mas cigarro e drogas? O que fazer??? Eu teria que averiguar bastante e com uma cautela enorme. E agora?

Eu juntei força e calma sei lá de onde e falei para ela centrada, compenetrada e confiantemente:

-Vou tentar averiguar o assunto... não prometo nada! Mas eu não acredito que ele esteja envolvido nessa parte.

-Eu também não, mas preferi te avisar – Disse Sango.

-Obrigada amiga!! Quer que eu te mostre o campus?

-Não Obrigada! Preciso ir pra casa! Beijinhos!!

Nos despedimos e ela se foi. Andei pelo campus esperando que Inuyasha aparecesse. Vi muitas cabeleiras claras, mas nenhuma prateada. Ele não apareceu. Será que ele não foi para...? Não!! Não vou tomar partido até falar com ele!

Passei um tempo ainda andando pelo campus... mas nada de Inuyasha... [AT: que vergonha, Kagome, ficando com um viciado!] Você não tem certeza!!! [AT: você também não] Pelo menos não estou tomando partido! [AT: tem vergonha, Kagome, não confia na sua amiga?] Confio sim! Mas também confio nele!!

-Falando sozinha, Kah?

-Inu??

_______________________Aiko Toshio_______________________________________________

Tchans!!!

Fim de mais um cap ^^

Não me matem por terminar de novo em uma parte terrível!! (até pq se matarem não tem continuação heauheaeuaueaeahe)

Em breve terá a continuação!

.anny-chaan ': Matei sua curiosidade, não?? auehaueuahueahehau! Eu não sou tão má assim... eu postei logo depois que vi sua review ^^ bjuuu


	5. Droga! pt2

Enguli seco... Será que ele escutou algo que não devia?? [AT: Dramááááááática ¬¬] Calada u.ú [AT: Te enxerga garota!!] que deu em tu? [AT: mau humor ù.ú]

-Tudo bom, Inu? - Falei depois de dar um selinho nele.

-Tudo – Falou ele alegre – Tava falando com quem?

-Comigo mesma hihihihi.

-Sobre?

Lascou! Como faço agora?? To &#%%¨$! Respondo ou invento uma mentira?? AAAAAAHHH [AT: que tal começar respondendo, gênia? ¬¬] affe! Mas o que eu faço?? O que eu digo?? EU TO PRESTES A CORRER DOIDA!! [AT: Seria lindo tu começar a correr e gritar no meio do campus ¬¬ sem contar a cara de Inuyasha quando tu fizer isso] Tá eu não vou correr doida ¬¬ [AT: eu me divertiria bastante se você fizesse *cara de malvada*] Nem pense ¬¬

-Kah?

-Oi, oi, oi! Desculpa! É porque eu fiquei com raiva de uma trocinha lá que disse que tu tava envolvido com drogas e fumando! Vê se pode! - Falei.

[AT: tu inventasse isso da onde?] É incrível o que a criatividade não faz quando você é pressionada *u* [AT: Você deveria viver sobre pressão HOHOHO] Nem morta!! [AT: Inu vai falar! *¬*] Oba!!

-Affe! Isso não acaba nunca?! - Falou ele revoltado – O povo só diz isso porque eu tiro muita onda!

-Hein? - Perguntei [AT: perguntaria a mesma coisa que você].

-Quando o povo tem um ataque de loucura eu fico tirando onda dizendo que a pessoa tomou droga ou algo assim.

-Nossa, o povo malda tudo! - Falei.

-Né?

-Inu, preciso ir. Tenho aula agora – Falei.

-Já? Que horas são? - Falou ele assustado.

-18h20 – Falei.

-PUTZ!!! Preciso ir!!! - Falou.

Depois ele me deu um celinho e saiu dizendo:

-XAAAAUU!

Eu abanei a mão respondendo ao "tchau" dele e fui para a ula. Que bom que era só um boato ^^ [AT: pelo menos é o que ele diz] Eu acredito nele! Sem contar que Sango não disse que era verdade, só um boato! [AT: é... isso é verdade...]


	6. Toda a verdade em um segundo

É isso aí povinho... tô botando um fim nessa fic... só a .anny-chaan ' que tá lendo (e foi ela que me incentivou a continuar...) Aproveitem o final de Tudo em 4 horas! (eu já tenho outra pra postar pra v6 ^^ se chama Fuga, mas antes irei publicar o Férias Demoníacas 2 para a autora recuperar a fic dela)

Estranho contar isso... eu estava acompanhando uma amiga minha até um míni-micro-pseudo-shopping perto do campus quando tudo aconteceu...

-Fofa, eu fui para um show de Maria Gadú [AT aos leitores: minha amiga adora ela!!] e consegui falar com ela ao vivo!! Ela até autografou 2 camisas e o cd dela que eu comprei!!

-Que massa!! Agora vai ter que me mostrar! - Eu disse.

-Eu to vestindo a camisa, mulher!! - Ela falou em tom de "dããã".

-Putz!! Eu nem vi!! Que vergonha! - Falei vendo o autógrafo na camisa – Que massa véi!!! AMEII!

Foi quando eu virei minha maldita cabeça para a entrada do míni-micro-pseudo-shopping [AT: maldita cabeça?? Você se odeia??] Eu me odiei e n me odiei naquele momento [AT: õ.o pq?] Posso continuar??? Só assim você vai descobrir Ò.Ó!! [AT: adianta, coisa ¬¬] Continuando... quando eu virei minha cabeça para a entrada do míni-micro-pseudo-shopping tava Inuyasha na porta beijando uma vadiazinha [AT: vadiazinha?] uma garota de classe media metida a vadia... [AT: aaaahhh] e além de tá beijando a vadiazinha eu vi ele segurando um pacote na mão... eu fiquei estática! Parei minha amiga e apontei para ele com a cabeça (ela sabia de toda a história)... Quando ele se separou, notei os olhos vermelhos... e ele não tinha acabado de sair do mar concerteza!!Eu fui até ele e disparei antes que ele falasse algo:

-Você mentiu dizendo que não tava se drogando, você me visitava toda terça e quinta, me fazendo acreditar que eu era a única... VOCÊ É UM CANALHA FILHO DA &%$!!!!

-Eu te amo! Estou tentando não me drogar! Eu sei que eu menti dizendo que eu não me drogava, mas porque eu queria parar!

-Idiota! Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? E a desculpa por está beijando ela? É o pagamento pelo pacote na sua mão?? VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU BESTA?? EU TE ODEIO INUYASHA!! VOCÊ É INCAPAZ DE VALORIZAR A CONFIANÇA E OS SENTIMENTOS QUE ALGUÉM TEM POR VOCÊ OU OS QUE VOCÊ DIZ TER!! - Disse e depois saí correndo.

É claro que saí correndo atravessando a avenida sem olhar e não parei quando minha amiga me chamou. A primeira rua da avenida eu atravessei [por sorte] sem nenhum problema, mas quando desci a calçada para atravessar a próxima rua eu não vi o ônibus vindo em minha direção a 30km/h. O ônibus bateu em mim e me "levou" por 2 metros até que o motorista conseguiu frear o trambolho que deveria pesar toneladas. Eu perdi a consciência no momento do impacto.

FIM (até que eu decida alguma coisa)!!

Acabou virando uma death fic UAHEAUHEAHEUAEHAUEHAEA

Eu matei a Kah e ela terminou sem o Inu... Eu nunca pensei que faria isso numa fic InuxKag O.o

Isso aew povinho!!

Até a próxima!!

Aiko Toshio


End file.
